youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Setosorcerer
Setosorcerer, (also known as Seto),' is a Minecraft Youtuber and is a former member of Team Crafted. He is mostly known for his ongoing series Mini Mods, where he takes the suggestion from one of his fans, and uses it to create a small mod. He also frequently makes tutorials in Minecraft, which differ from each other, showing his large knowledge of the game. He also likes to play Minecraft Mini Games with his friends, including Deadlox , and more. He is a no longer a member of Team Crafted, although he was the fourth member to join he got kicked for having too serious commentary and Team Crafted, except Deadlox (aka Ty), voted him off. Seto's channel was created on April 11, 2009. His first video is titled ''Ultimate Waterfiends Guide Chaos Tunnels, which is a video of the popular game RuneScape. Most of the following videos also included this game. After a while, he started to upload Minecraft videos and, as a result, became a full Minecrafter and stopped playing RuneScape. His last video was 2 hours of his stream (Endevor Mod Pack) and after that, nothing was posted. His channel and twitter is currently in hiatus as of 2015 due to hate comments about the channel. His Real Name A popular theory is that Setosorcerer's real name is Jimmy. However, this isn't true. The theory sparked during a livestream Seto and his friend KkComics (real name Kyle) did while playing Portal 2. KkComics referenced a meme called "That Really Rustled My Jimmies" and named Seto "The Jimmy Rustler". (at the time, Seto did not know about the meme) and KkComics shorted it to Jimmy, making fans think his real name is Jimmy. There is other confusion about his name, for some suspect his actual name is "Phat" after Adam(SkyDoesMinecraft) posted on his facebook page stating to a fan that Seto's real name is Phat. The page has been sense taken down, in the fact that some think Setosorcerer did not want it revealed. In all actuality, due to an Instagram post, his actual name is Harvey. Kicked From Team Crafted (All facts according to Seto's video on December 7, 2013, which has been deleted but re-uploaded by another user and BajanCanadian's video which was uploaded the next day.) Seto was kicked from Team Crafted due to Bajan Canadian ('''Mitchell "Mitch" Donald Ralph Hughes) bringing up the topic to the group on August 13, 2013 In the call of get him out by everyone in team crafted but Deadlox, Team Crafted members voted him out Team Crafted. This is supposedly because he did not fit to Team Crafted's particular style (being more comedy and informal than Seto's) and did not show his face, therefore not showing up to events that wanted every member of Team Crafted to be there. Plus they decided on shooting various comedy skits with the members of Team Crafted which would involve Seto's appearance. After Mitch suggested to have Seto removed from team crafted they all sat down in a Skype call, explaining the reasonings.This was confirmed in a tweet from Mitch which explained some of the matter. Yet many of Seto's fans are still furious of his departure from Team Crafted. All members of Team Crafted are hi supposedly on good terms with Seto as friends although a response video that Seto put up on youtube (which was then taken down) he stated this is not the case. Team Crafted told Seto that they would still engage in recording sessions with him, which Seto said in his response video is also not the case. Seto stated in his response video that he had suffered from several depressive episodes after being kicked from the group, stating that Team Crafted were the first real group of friends he had had. He stated that he would have trouble sleeping often as most of his thoughts were concerned with the matter. Deadlox was the only member of Team Crafted who stood against the reasons for the kicking of Seto and argued for him to remain in the group. In the skype call wherein Seto was decidedly kicked from the group Deadlox stood against the rest of Team Crafted. Deadlox is also the only "official" member of Team Crafted still featured on his channel page. Seto also stated distaste for the way that he was kicked, as he was given no warning of the ban, whilst Cavemanfilms received two and Kermit received one. Seto saw this as unfair. After this, SkyDoesMinecraft posted a tweet (which he deleted but was believed to be directed to Seto) saying that he had known Seto for 4 years but, Seto still hasn't trusted Adam enough to tell him his real name. Now, Seto has said he is going to start off from scratch with his channel and move on from all of this. In a recent channel update video, he stated that when he posted his video, he told his subscribers that he wanted them forget the incident. He also told them Sky apologized already. He even asked the ones who reposted his video to put them down which they gladly did despite the videos giving them high amount of views. On August 1st, 2015, Seto announced that he will be returning to YouTube on December 25th, 2015 Christmas Day. He said he needed time to cool down and reflect. He stated that he will become a full time youtube once again. It seems that Seto is not here because of hiatus comments, but will return on January 10, 2016. ''Dear Fans, I'm sorry that I haven't making videos then but it is come to my attention that I'm getting to much hate and will quite you tube forever so bye have a nice life and move on All Things Beyond *He has announced that he is still a full time youtuber *He is now starting from scratch in his channel *He has yet to show the public his face *He will soon come out of hiatus on January 10th 2016 *It is believed he took a break from YouTubeCategory:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber